


Messing About in Boats

by centaury_squill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/centaury_squill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Sirius take a trip upriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing About in Boats

Sirius lolled back against the cushions in the little boat, grinning at Severus pulling determinedly on the oars. They'd decided to take a picnic (a largely alcoholic picnic) upriver, and Severus was finding the current a tad stronger than he'd bargained for. He scowled: partly with effort, partly with envy at the picture of ease which Sirius presented. Sirius responded with an even wider grin.

"I could row for a bit," he offered offhandedly. "How hard can it be?"

Severus snorted.

"No, really," Sirius said. "You're looking bloody hot. You could do with a break."

They'd both discarded their Hogwarts school robes in favour of Muggle jeans and T-shirts on this hot afternoon; now Sirius went even further, wriggling awkwardly on the narrow seat to tug off his jeans. His trainers had long since been discarded into the (fortunately dry) bilges.

"Keep – still," Severus panted irritably between strokes, "You'll – capsize – _bloody hell!_ " 

His exclamation was prompted by the sight of Sirius' swimming trunks: skimpy, bright pink, and harbouring an impressive bulge.

"You like my budgie-smugglers?" grinned Sirius, cupping the bulge suggestively with his hand.

"Excuse me?" Severus panted, almost letting go of the oars. He took a firmer grip and rested them in the rowlocks for a moment. "That looks more like an owl than a budgie." He frowned, considering. "No, maybe a heron. With a long neck."

"Shall I get it out so we can have a look?" leered Sirius. 

The boat meanwhile had started to drift with the current. Severus shook his head and began to row again. But he couldn't take his eyes off the fascinating pink pants and kept missing his stroke. Sirius smiled smugly.

"Go on Sev, let me have a go," he said. "Then you can watch me all you like." He jerked his hips suggestively and Severus almost dropped an oar.

"All right," he ground out in exasperation, swinging the oars inboard and laying them on the bottom of the boat. "Careful!"

With a lot of rocking (the boat) and clambering (Sirius) the youths changed places. Severus collapsed back onto the cushions with a sigh and Sirius took up the oars. After a few attempts he got them back into the water and began to pull against the current.

"Piece of piss," he grinned. "Don't know what you were making such a fuss about."

Severus said nothing. His eyes were fixed on the erection which threatened to burst out of Sirius' pink bathers. Seeing this, Sirius took his hand off an oar momentarily, pushed the pants down so his cock sprang free of the waistband, and hastily returned his hand to the oar before the current swept it away.

Smirking, he hauled energetically on the oars, his cock lunging provocatively towards Severus with every stroke. Severus was mesmerised, on sensory overload. The regular splash of the oars, dappled sunlight through the leaves overhead, Sirius' teasing grin, wild flower scents drifting on the breeze from the water meadow. And, above all, the sight of Sirius' bare cock. Plump, tempting, juicy... Severus licked his lips. Could he? If he knelt in the bottom of the boat...

Action swiftly followed thought: Severus slipped from his seat and pitched forward onto his knees. He was cramped and uncomfortable, but he didn't care. His prize was almost within reach. Severus opened his mouth just as Sirius' next heave on the oars brought his groin thrusting forward. With a sigh of pure bliss, Severus closed his mouth around Sirius' cock.

The next few moments were a haphazard whirl, starting with delight – the feel of Sirius' cock in his mouth, the scent of his musk in his nostrils; ending in dismay – Sirius yelping, lurching in his seat, losing the oars. And then, somehow, they were in the water: the boat overturned, their picnic drowned, the oars almost out of sight round a bend in the river far downstream, carried away on the swiftly running current. 

Spluttering and coughing, they swam for the bank. Severus tried to stand up in the shallows but his feet sank deeply into the river mud. Laughing, Sirius grabbed him and hauled him out, dripping slime.

"I think you'd better wash that off, mate," he said, with a rueful look at Severus' legs, and promptly pushed him back in again. Severus yelled in outrage and pulled Sirius in after him. 

Laughing, splashing, they started a water fight, which only ended when Sirius caught sight of the broken remains of their hamper on the riverbed and dived deep to see what he could salvage. Losing interest, Severus clambered out onto the bank and looked around. 

He was on a small semi-island, with a narrow channel between it and the river bank proper. It was covered in grass, with a couple of trees for shade, and quite, quite private. Perfect. Severus pulled off his sodden jeans and T-shirt and stretched out on the warm grass to dry.

With a splash and a whoop, Sirius landed beside him.

"Want to finish what you started?"

The pink pants were off, the gorgeous erection on display again. Severus didn't need asking twice. He wrapped his hand firmly around the base of Sirius' cock and slurped the shaft noisily into his mouth, licking and flicking with his tongue until Sirius was whimpering for release. He grabbed Severus roughly by the hair and fucked his face, emitting loud pleasure-grunts in a rapidly rising crescendo. Caught up in the moment, Severus grabbed his own cock and wanked desperately in time with Sirius' thrusts. Both boys came at almost the same time, Sirius' spunk filling Severus' mouth, Severus' creaming over his fist. They collapsed against each other, drawing in deep, ragged breaths.

At last Severus sat up, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "I'm thirsty," he complained. "And we've lost the fucking picnic."

"Never mind," Sirius said. "I rescued a couple of peaches and the bottle of champagne. What more could we want?"

"Not a thing," Severus said, grabbing a peach and sinking his teeth into it. Sirius laughed at the juice dribbling down his chin, reached out a lazy arm for the champagne. 

Severus sighed happily, and repeated, "Not – a – damn – thing."

\- The End -


End file.
